


How we did on a one night stand

by ickletheficklepickle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Protective Pack, mentions of male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickletheficklepickle/pseuds/ickletheficklepickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a one night stand which leads to some interesting results.  Results that Derek finds out after his two year or so absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How we did on a one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on my tumblr writing account. Which is posted there, but now I shall post it here. 
> 
> MPreg. Derek and Stiles have a one night stand that leaves Stiles pregnant. Stiles tries to contact Derek but finds out he left town. When Derek returns he is still sour and ignores Stiles, until the Sheriff forces him to take responsibility, Confused!Derek (He didn’t know). Protective!Pack try to set Derek and Stiles up.
> 
> The Sheriff's name is John. I realized why, I think that name works for home so well. The dude, Linden Ashby played Johnny Cage. So it's only fitting that his name be John. BAM! 
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Derek's a bit off character.
> 
> I had to work around some things to make it work.

“Wesley!” Stiles screamed, “No running!”

The little boy stopped. “But daddy, I playing tag with Uncle Scott.”

Stiles frowned. Tag. Running. Scott. OMG. Is his friend trying to give him a chest aneurysm? Does he not know that running inside a house is not okay? Especially if that person that is running is a two and half year old, that is probably not even fully coordinated and has no depth perception. And said Child is his son. No. Because Scott and Wesley are like best friends and he’s the favorite Uncle. “Scott!” Stiles called out, “are you being a bad influence on my son!”

“No!” Scott answered as he skidded into the kitchen. “Just having fun with my nephew is all,” the Beta said, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Well can you be a great help and not run because I swear, I will have your head if he gets injured.”

Scott sighed, loud and dramatically. “Fine, fine.”

“Daddy?”

Stiles turned to his son, he raised an eyebrow and gestured the little boy closer. “Yes?” he answered.

“Where’s Uncle Isaac?”

“He’ll be here soon with the others.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you clean up?” Sties ordered, “you’ve got a big mess in the family room.”

“But-but I didn’t do that mess dad.”

“Hah,” Stiles yelled. “You did, now go.”

The little boy grumbled as he stomped off towards the family room. He knelt down and slowly began putting away his train set. “Sorry man,” Scott mumbled as he leaned on top of the counter top, “I got a bit carried away.”

Stiles sighed. “It’s okay, it’s just, he’s my son.”

“I know.”

“And he just…” Stiles sighed trailing off.

Scott nodded, “I know.”

“I can’t believe that fucking sour wolf is still gone.”

“Don’t worry about it man, his loss besides it-”

Scott frowned as he jerked his head up. Stiles watched his friend with interest. Scott pushed himself off the counter and headed towards the front door. He stood a few feet away and listened. He could hear the key inserting in the lock and the tumbler going off. The door burst open and the Sheriff was there holding Derek by the scruff of his neck. “Hey Scott,” John Stilinski said, “look who I found and brought here, against his own will of course.”

Scott stood in shock. Derek had not changed. He still wore the same attire. Dark jeans, grey shirt covered by his trademark leather jacket. He did look a bit older but he was still the same sour wolf Alpha that had left them, years ago. That had left a pack behind. That had a one night stand with his best friend. A one night stand that resulted in Stiles getting pregnant and a bit broken. “Is Stiles here?” John asked as he shoved Derek inside.

The younger male gestured towards the kitchen. “Well Scott,” John frowned, “don’t be rude, say hi.”

“Not saying hi to some asshole,” Scott growled as he turned around in a huff.

“Scott!” Stiles called out. “Who’s there? Is it my dad?”

“Son, are you standing up?” John called out.

“I am,” Stiles answered, voice hesitating. “Why?” he added.

“He brought Derek Hale here,” Scott grumbled as he threw himself onto one of the bar stools

Stiles stood still. Eyes wide as he watched his father push Derek into the kitchen. The Alpha grunted in greeting as he settled himself in the kitchen chair that the Sheriff, nicely shoved him in. “Get him out of here,” Stiles growled.

“Stiles-“

“NO!” Stiles yelled, “You get him out of here right now.”

“Son-“

“You stupid son of a bitch!” Stiles yelled as he bounded over to the table, “how fucking dare you come into my home after being gone for like what, two, three whatever fucking years!”

“Stiles, son-“

“No dad!” Stiles growled, “Why’d you bring him here! You said so yourself that you wanted to shoot him with a fucking shot gun! In fact I give you permission too!”

“I’ll gladly do it,” Scott grumbled, “in fact, forget the gun, I’ll rip his throat out with my teeth.”

The Sheriff sighed, “No one is ripping no throats with teeth.” Scott grumbled as he crossed is arms and sent the sheriff a glare, “I mean it Scott, there will be no wolfing out in my kitchen.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “You know?” he asked in shock.

“Damn well he knows!” Stiles yelled, “he knows because-“

“Daddy,” a soft voice spoke breaking Stiles’ rampage, “Why you so angry?”

“Dad!” Derek yelled as he eyed the boy.

John nodded, “Yes, Derek, meet your son, Wesley Hale Stilinski.”

_It was a one night stand. Both boys didn’t know how it happened, or how it got to that. But before they knew it they were on Stiles’ bed. Clothes gone. Bodies moving and grinding against each other. And no words spoken as they collapsed into a heap of limbs. Stiles awakes the next day and Derek is gone with a note simply saying. This meant nothing. And Stiles kept his mouth shut. Because seriously what else do you say. And I mean yeah, he didn’t have any feelings at all towards Derek. Well did he? No Yes? So really, it didn’t mean nothing. Just a one night stand. A one night stand that would lead to big chain of events._

_Such as Derek being a sour wolf and ignoring everyone. Ignoring to the point where he just ups and leaves. No words, no contact number, no letter and just nothing at all. No matter hard Stiles desperately tries to contact the Alpha. Nothing. And well, after that, all Stiles really has left is the pack. And all the pack has, because their Alpha is gone is each other and Stiles. Stiles who’s always there, a constant reminder of humanity and authority. So much to where, he takes an Alpha sort of role._

_Stiles takes care of the pack, like an Alpha and basically like a mom. Pack mom. And the pack, they take care of Stiles. Good care of Stiles. Like, if anyone ever hurt him they’d probably kick their ass because Stiles needs it. Because the one night stand with Derek, actually had a consequence so to speak. Stiles ends up pregnant._

Derek stared at the boy in shock. Son. There is no way that little boy is his son. No way. But the more Derek looked at Wesley, the more he sees it. Yes. Wesley is a spitting image of a young Derek Hale. The only thing that was different was his eyes. Wesley inherited Stiles’ brown eyes. Everything else was Derek. “Hi!” Wesley says as he approached Derek, “I’m Wesley.”

“Derek,” the Alpha breathes.

Wesley grinned., “Are you friend of Grandpa? You police officer? Do you got a car? Are you friends with my daddy?”

Except the rambling. Just like his dad. He inherited his talking skills from Stiles. Wesley tilted his head to the side. “You no talk much, why?”

“Wesley,” John says, “can you do Grandpa a favor?” Wesley nods. “Why don’t you go and check the mail with Uncle Scott?”

“Yeah!” Wesley squeals. “I put key in lock!”

“Go on Scott,” John ordered.

Scott nodded. “Yeah okay.” The Beta knelt down and took Wesley into his arms, the boy already holding the key in his hands. The Sheriff waited till he heard the door click shut and then he turned to Stiles. “Son-“

“No,” Stiles growled, “I want him out of here.”

John sighed as he watched Stiles stomp off. “I’m sorry Sheriff,” Derek grumbled as he heard Stiles climb the stairs. “I-I didn’t know.”

“Well,” John sighed, “Imagine our shock Derek when we found out Stiles was pregnant.”

The Alpha inhaled sharply, “How?” he whispered.

John shrugged, “I don’t know, in fact, I do but, I think that’s something that, that you and your pack need to discuss.”

“I’m not wanted here,” Derek frowned, “Stiles made it very clear that he hates me and I know Scott does too.”

“Well too bad, you’re taking responsibility, you’ve been gone for two years Derek Hale, this is your son too and you need to man up and help take care of him.”

“I’m an Alpha, I don’t-“

The Sheriff slammed his hand down onto the table, “I don’t care, and you may be an Alpha, but guess what, this is my home so I am the boss. Oh and in case you haven’t noticed, you’ve been gone Derek Hale. So you haven’t been doing any Alpha duties, unlike my son, who’s been taking care of everyone. So guess what, your ass is helping.”

Derek nodded. “Good,” the Sheriff grumbled as he walked off.

The Alpha wolf glared as he looked around the kitchen. He jumped as the front door burst open and Wesley came bounding in, screaming, “Daddy! Daddy! There’s mail for you!”

“Daddy!” Wesley frowned as he halted to a stop in the kitchen entry way, “Oh, Derek, do you know where my daddy is?”

“Upstairs,” Derek grumbled.

“Daddy!” Wesley cried out as he ran up the stairs.

Scott smiled at the boy and then turned to Derek. The Beta glared at the wolf, “You left.”

“I know.”

“You left us, and you go on and on about Packs and how we need to stick together, yet you left.”

“I know,” Derek grumbled.

“You had a one night stand with my friend and just left!”

Derek frowned. “That’s the point!”

“But this is Stiles!” Scott growled, “And god Derek, you’re a jerk, I can’t believe you just, this, you're stupid!”

“I am-“

“MOM!” a voice yelled, “Mom!

“Isaac’s home,” Scott sighed.

“Mom where are-” Isaac frowned as he spotted the Alpha Wolf at the table. “The hell are you doing here!”

“He’s here to help take care of Wesley,” the Sheriff announced as he entered the kitchen. Isaac frowned as John approached Derek and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Aren’t you boy?”

Derek nodded. “Yes,” he ground out.

“Okay, good.” The Sheriff looked into the fridge and grabbed his lunch box, “I’ll see you later boys.”

“Bye Sheriff!”

“Oh boys. Behave.”

A nod. Isaac waited till the Sheriff left before he turned to Derek and hissed a, “Who the fuck do you think you are!”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that!” Derek hissed.

“I do!” Isaac growled.

Derek frowned, his eyes flashing red, “You-”

“Derek Hale,” Stiles breathed, “you better not be threatening Isaac.”

Isaac grinned, “Hi mom.”

“Isaac,” Stiles nodded in greeting, “do me a favor?”

The curly haired teen nodded. “Yeah okay.”

“Call the others and warn them about our guest.”

Isaac’s eyes widened, “You’re seriously letting him stay.”

“Yes.”

“Dude!” Scott cried out, “after everything he did.”

“My dad’s word is law,” Stiles ground out, “as much as I hate it, Derek does need to start taking responsibility for Wesley.”

“Fine,” Isaac huffed as he stalked off, phone in his hand.

Scott turned to Stiles, “Sty-”

“Wesley’s upstairs can you get him changed for me?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Scott,” Stiles warned. “I need to talk to Derek.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

Stiles frowned when Scott refused to budge. “This is not an argument.”

“But mom-”

“DAMN IT SCOTT NOW!”

“Going, going!”

“And no eavesdropping from the both of you! It’s rude!”

Derek waited till they were out of the room before he spoke. “Why, how..they’re calling you mom, you do realize that, right?”

“I do,” Stiles breathed, “I do realize that, Isaac started it.”

“Why?”

“You left,” Stiles frowned, “You left Derek, you left your pack and I don’t know how it happened, but first it started with us taking care of each other and I don’t know, one day, they’re all listening to me like I’m their Alpha.”

“You were pregnant?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, I tried telling you but you left.”

“How old is he?”

“Two and a half.”

“Oh.”

“He’ll be three October thirty first.”

Derek nodded. “Where’d you go?” Stiles asked, “why’d you leave.”

“I don’t know,” Derek whispered, “I-I had to get out of here and just, well just take a break or something.”

“Why didn’t you answer our phone calls?” Stiles breathed.

The Alpha shrugged. “I didn’t feel like it.”

“Didn’t feel like it!” Stiles laughed. “Well, what about me? I got pregnant! Did you think I wanted that to happen!”

“I’m sorry Stiles,” Derek cried out as he stood up from his chair, “if I had known I would’ve…”

“Would you have come back? After all, I mean nothing to you? Right?”

“Stiles.”  

“I loved you, you know.”

Derek gulped as he looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you know, I’m used to rejection, but just, god, to be tossed aside like the way you did to me.”

“It was a one night stand Stiles.”

“Don’t fucking remind me.”

Derek inhaled sharply. “Stiles.”

Stiles inhaled sharply. “Don’t,” he growled. “And if you’re here to help that’s fine,” Stiles ground out, “But don’t think you can come and just ease your way back into our lives, my life like nothing happened.”

“Stiles-”

“I don’t want to hear anything.”

“But I-I,” Derek tried

“Don’t,” Stiles growled. “ And if you’re here to help like you said you were, why don’t you take Wesley from Scott and go put him down for his nap, the kids have homework and I got to cook dinner.”

The Alpha nodded as he walked off, just in time too, because the rest of the pack came barreling through the front door. And they were not happy. Stiles’ voice, loud and demanding quieted them down because Wesley was napping. “You seriously aren’t thinking about letting him stay?” Erica hissed.

“I am.”

“But Stiles-”

“He’s staying, now go and do your homework, I still got dinner to cook.”

“I’ll help,” Danny announced as he stood up.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Oh please,” Danny huffed, “You know I always get mine finished at school, I’m helping.”

“Fine, fine.”

“I’m helping too!” Lydia announced as she bounded into the kitchen.

Erica sent Derek glares as he descended the stairs and passed the living room. It was awkward for the Alpha because everyone in the room was staring at him. Well except for Isaac, he refused to look him in the eye. “Hey guys?”

“Derek,” Boyd said, nodding in greeting.

“How-”

“We’re doing homework,” Erica snapped, “get out of here.”

“Yeah okay,” Derek sighed as he walked off into the kitchen.

The Alpha threw himself into the chair and he stiffened in his seat as Danny and Lydia eyed him. “He asleep?” Stiles asked not turning around from his spot at the stove.

“Yeah..”

“Good, you can help out here by taking out the trash.”

Derek sighed as he stood up and grabbed the garbage bag. He didn’t miss the glare Lydia sent him. But Danny, the Hawaiian was sending him a sympathetic smile. Seriously, what is his life.

_The Pack was mad as hell at Derek. They’ve been mad since the day, the Alpha left. Because it was the pack that helped Stiles through his pregnancy. Morning sickness, cravings, mood swings and all. And it was Stiles who helped kept the pack together. Who fed them, helped with homework and was a constant reminder of humanity, who kept their wolf side at bay. So naturally, yes, they’d be pissed at Derek Hale._

_Isaac was the one who was the most protective of the brunette. He was devastated when Derek left. The curly haired teen had established a bond with the Alpha wolf and when Derek left, Isaac was upset. He felt unwanted, once again, because he looked up to Derek so much, as an older brother and as a father figure. So when Stiles comforted him a new relationship brewed._

_Stiles was caring and protective and it reminded Isaac so much of his mother. So it was an accident the day that he called Stiles mom. But it stuck and pretty soon everyone was calling him Mom. And Stiles just took it in stride._

_Erica too, had the same relationship with Stiles. So, she too, naturally held a grudge against the Alpha Wolf. Along with Jackson, which shocked Stiles the most, considering he bullied Stiles for the most part of his high school year. But he turned a new leaf, the day Stiles helped save him and relinquished the hold of the Kanima._

“They don’t all hate you,” Boyd said as he followed Derek outside.

“I’m a werewolf Boyd,” Derek sighed, “I think I know the difference.”

“Danny isn’t mad at you, and Lydia, well, she’s pissed but not really pissed.”

“She glared at me Boyd.”

“He loves you, you know.”

“Who?”

“Stiles,” Boyd breathed, “he loves you.”

“I’m sure he does, because since I’ve gotten here, I’ve been yelled and glared at by everyone.”

“He loves you and Lydia is just mad because the way you left and Danny he knows everything because he was the one who helped Stiles through his sexuality crisis.”

Derek bit at his lip, “And you?”

“I want to be, but, I’m not, because, I know how it feels to be alone and I’m pretty sure you’re feeling like that right now.”

Derek nodded.

“Isaac, Erica, Jackson and Scott however, they’re a different story.”

“Allison, I saw her in the room.”

“Well, she’s on the fence.”

“I’m sorry.”

Boyd didn’t say anything, he just turned around and headed back into the house. And Derek sighed as he leaned against the wall of the house. Great, just great.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Shockingly the only person that was interested in talking to Derek was Wesley. The kid was two and half years old but man, could he talk up a storm. Just like Stiles. “Derek,” Wesley frowned.

“Yeah?” the Alpha answered.

“How come no one likes you?”

Scott chocked on his drink and Stiles stared at his son, eyes wide. “Wesley, why do you think no one likes Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Cause, no one talking to him and daddy, I-I heard Isaac and Erica talking, they no like him.”

“Oh.”

“Why daddy? He nice guy? Right? He friend of Grandpa, so he nice guy?”

“He isn’t,” Scott grumbled.

“He nice,” Wesley frowned, “he nice to me.”

“Well Wesley,” Stiles sighed, “it’s just, it’s complicated.”

The child licked at his lips as he turned to the Alpha Wolf. “It’s okay Derek, I like you.”

Derek smiled at the boy. “Well thanks Wes.”

Wesley nodded as he stuffed a handful of grapes into his mouth.

Derek awoke the next morning to the Sheriff shaking him roughly. “Hale,” the elder growled.

The Alpha Wolf cracked an eye open. “What?”

“My son has school, and I got called into work, so guess what, you’re on babysitting duty.”

“I don’t know how-”

“It’ll be fine.”

Fine, yea right. Everything wasn’t fine. He was going to kill him. Derek didn’t care if he was the sheriff. He was going to kill him. Because everything wasn’t fine. Turns out Wesley didn’t like him as much as he thought. The little boy was by the front door crying as he watched Stiles get ready for school. “No, daddy no!”

“Bud, we go through this every day, I have to go to school.”

“But-but who going to take care of me.”

“Derek’s here.”

Wesley glanced back at the elder. “I don’t want him too. Daddy, please don’t go.”

Stiles sighed, “I have too and do you think I’m thrilled about leaving you here with Derek?”

“Then don’t!” Wesley whined.

“I don’t have a choice and neither do you and besides it’s Grandpa’s word, he says Derek needs to start taking care of you.”

Wesley huffed as he crossed his arms. “I don’t like him no more.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he bent down and hugged the boy tight. “Bye baby,” Stiles whispered as he kissed the child goodbye and walked out the door. And at that point Derek was begging for Stiles to come back.

“Wesley,” Derek said gently.

“No!” Wesley cried as he ran off towards the stairs.

“Kill me now!”

Stiles comes home later by himself-much to Pack’s dismay- to Derek passed out on the couch and Wesley sitting on the Alpha’s leg playing games on the Derek’s phone. “Definitely my son,” Stiles grinned as he walked over and scooped the boy into his arms.

“OH daddy!” Wesley grinned as he flashed the phone to Stiles, “I playing Cut the Rope.”

“Did you have a good day?”

Wesley nodded, “Yes, Derek took me to the park and we played games.”

Stiles smiled. “Good.”

“Oh daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I find your name here, see.”

Stiles watched as Wesley made quick work of swiping through the phone. And yep, there in Derek’s draft box was a bunch of messages, messages that were meant for Stiles. Messages that Derek had meant to send the teen. All saved in his draft box. Stiles growled as he stalked over and shook the elder, “Derek!” he practically yelled.

Derek jumped up from his seat, eyes scanning frantically. “Shit! Where’s Wesley!”

“Right here!” Wesley announced.

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles growled as he shoved the phone into Derek’s face.

“Stiles-”

“Didn’t peg you as a coward!”

Derek frowned, “I’m not, it’s just-“

“OUT! I want you out!” Stiles screamed.

“You can’t kick me out!” Derek argued back, “your dad said I had to take responsibility! And I’m going too!”

“Yeah right!”

Wesley whined from his spot in Stiles arms. “Daddy, daddy no screaming,” he whimpered as he covered his ears.

Stiles glared at Derek. “Out!”

“He’s my son too!”

Wesley’s eyes perked up at that. “But, Stiles is my daddy.”

“Great,” Stiles mumbled, “See what you did.”

The next hour was awkward and difficult as Stiles tried explain to his son that Derek was also his father. Wesley seemed confused but loved the idea of having not one but two daddies. That meant two Superheroes. That was awesome. One could be Batman! And the other Robin. Or Iron Man and the other was Captain America.

“But Derek be Papa,” Wesley announced, “He Papa because you’re daddy!” the boy said pointing to Stiles.

Stiles smiled softly, “Okay buddy.”

“Cool!” Wesley yelled as he bounded off to play.

“He’s very smart,” Derek whispered.

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

“Stiles-”

“I still hate you,” the brunette grumbled.

“Stiles, please talk to me.”

“OH!” Stiles cried out, “now you want to talk! Where the fuck were you, years ago Derek!”

Derek let out a groan. “I know, I’m sorry but-”

“Sorry isn’t just going to fix things Derek! I was freaking lost! I was scared out my fucking mind!”

“Well, then tell me what the hell happened!”

_“You smell different?” Scott said as he eyed his friend._

_Stiles frowned, “Whoa okay, Scott, I don’t mind you sniffing me.”_

_“Are you getting sick?”_

_“I threw up this morning,” the brunette sighed, “fourth time this week.”_

_“Do you feel sick?”_

_Stiles shook his head, “No, I don’t, just, I don’t know, my body isn’t aching.”_

_“You’ve been moody too,” Isaac grumbled._

_“Well screw you!” Stiles clipped._

_“Sounds like your pregnant to me.”_

_“News flash Allison, he can’t get pregnant,” Scott laughed, “he’s a boy.”_

_Stiles ignored the comment, because, well, what else in his life was weird. Werewolves, Kanimas and Magic. The teen wasn’t taking any chances. So immediately after school Stiles went to the store and got a pregnancy test. And about half an hour later he was staring at the results horror and confusion. How in the hell? He desperately tried calling Derek but nothing. He even went as far as driving down to the abandon train station, but there was no Derek there. No one. Not even Isaac, Erica or Boyd. And by then Stiles was in a full blown panic attack. Because this seriously wasn’t happening. Where was Derek? He needed answers!_

_“Stiles!” Scott cried out as he bolted down the stairs._

_“I’m-oh geez Scott,” Stiles exhaled loudly as he grasped at his chest, “I’m fucking pregnant!”_

“Oh Stiles,” Derek whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“You left me,” Stiles whimpered, “I needed you. I know that to you, what happened meant nothing, but to me it did. I wasn’t going to ask for your feelings to be returned, it just, it would’ve been nice if you were there.” Derek sighed as he watched the male disappear into the kitchen. At least Wesley didn’t hate him.

Lydia approached their table the next day loud. She slammed her tray down and said, “We seriously need to get them together.”

“No,” Isaac frowned, “Stiles and Derek are not happening.”

Erica nodded in agreement. “Stiles deserves better and besides Lydia, I thought you hated him.”

“I did, but I know a guilty look when I see one. Besides, I can tell Derek feels bad and I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that he does.”

“Come on you guys,” Boyd sighs, “don’t you want Stiles to be happy?”

“Yeah,” Isaac mutters.

“As long as it isn’t Derek,” Erica throws in.

Danny rolls his eyes, “You guys know that he loves him right?”

“Which is ridiculous, guys a jackass,” Scott grumbles, “leaves my best friend, if you ask me, he needs to earn approval to date him.”

“Fine by me,” Isaac and Erica say at the same time.

Lydia raises an eyebrow, “Jackson? You’ve been awfully quiet?”

“I am not playing match maker.”

“I’m not asking you too, leave that to me,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, but Isaac and Erica are right,” the blonde says. “Before Derek can go out with Stiles, he needs the pack approval.”

“Settled then, you guys go ahead and do that.”

“You just said, we don’t need to play match maker.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Yes, but you guys go and do your protective thing and ask him twenty questions.”

Scott grinned. “Oh, that, that I can do.”

Isaac corners the Alpha first. Derek is busy cleaning up a mess in the kitchen when he rolls in. “Isaac,” Derek says nodding in greeting as well.

“Derek.”

“Do you need something?”

Isaac nods, “I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“Let’s say, Wesley is sick.”

Derek’s eyes widened, “He can’t be! I just fed him lunch, put him down for his nap and he…”

“Derek, hypothetical question.”

The Alpha relaxed, “Oh good.” He inhaled sharply, “Stiles would have my head.”

“Anyways, so Stiles is sick.”

Derek frowned, “Wait, don’t you mean Wesley?”

Isaac grinned, “No Stiles, I changed it to Stiles.”

“Okay, go on.”

“Stiles is sick? What do you do?”

“You know Stiles is a grown man right? And he can take care of himself.”

“Well, Stiles is pack.”

“If you haven’t noticed Isaac, you guys, really haven’t let me in on your pack.”

Isaac groaned. “Damn it Derek, humor me, please.”

“If Stiles was sick, I’d take care of him,” Derek sighed, “Okay.”

“Okay. How?”

“How? For the love-Isaac I am not answering this question.”

“Derek, please?”

The Alpha sighed, “I don’t know, I’d make him stay in bed, cover him with blankets and make him soup.”

“Okay,” Isaac grinned. “Thanks.”

“Yeah sure now can you—or not,” Derek frowned as he watched Isaac skip, literally skip out of the kitchen and into the living room with the others.

Erica came after that. Bolting into kitchen and opening the fridge. “Hey Derek.”

Derek looked at the girl. “Yes?” he answered, tone hesitating. He didn’t like Erica’s tone. It was much like Isaac’s. The girl was up to something.

“I have a question.”

“Okay.”

“If someone took Wesley away, what would you do?”

Seriously, what the hell. What is this? Twenty questions day. “I’d flip out,” Derek frowned, “I mean what kind of question is that Erica? Someone took my son away.”

“So, if someone took Stiles away you’d flip out?”

Oh my god. “Erica.”

The girl grinned. “Yes?” She was enjoying this. It was funny watching Derek squirm under these questions.

“Don’t you mean Wesley? First you said Wesley, now you’re saying Stiles.”

“Okay, well let’s say someone took Stiles away?”

Derek took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “I’d be upset, because Stiles is pack, you guys are my pack, you may not have acknowledged me as part of your pack, but I like to think that you’re pack. That your're my pack.”

“Okay,” Erica simply says as she walks off. “Thanks.”

Boyd was walking in next and before he could open his mouth Derek stopped him. “If you’re here to interrogate me, I’m sorry, I’m done, this is just too weird for me.”

“I wasn’t going too.”

“Good,” Derek breathed, “Now if you excuse me, I need to check on Wesley because if he isn’t up from his nap by now, Stiles is going to kill me.”

“But, if I may,” Boyd started, “just one thing.”

“What!” Derek growled, half yelled.

“That night, you had a one night stand with him. Did it really mean nothing?”

“I’m not answering that,” Derek sighed as he walked off.

“It totally did,” Lydia grinned when Boyd entered the room.

Scott shook his head, “I can’t believe you were that personal.”

Lydia raised an eye brow, “So, can we commence Operation get the idiots together?”

“I haven’t even interrogated him yet.”

Stiles chose that very moment to enter the front door, “Interrogate who?” he asked.

“Nothing!” Jackson rushed out.

“Where’s Derek? Wesley?” Stiles asked as he set his backpack down.

“Upstairs.”

“I’m going to check on him.”

“Be careful,” Scott called after Stiles as the brunette began to climb the stairs.

Stiles waved at him as continued his ascent. “I’m talking to him next,” Jackson whispered once Stiles was out of ear shot.

Stiles entered his son’s room and stopped dead in his tracks. He leaned against his the doorway and watched. Derek was sitting on the edge of the bed and talking to the boy. “Papa?”

“Yeah.”

“How come no one like you?”

Derek smiled sadly. “Cause, I’m a bad person.”

“You’re not,” the boy answered with a frown.

“Don’t worry about,” Derek sighed. “It’s not you that they hate, it’s me and I made bad choices.”

“Oh.” Wesley grinned, “I make bad choices too, and Daddy puts me in time out and then it’s all better and he love me again.”

The Alpha laughed. “Yeah?”

“So, just go in time out, say sorry and then, everyone love you.”

“Not that simple Wes, it’s not that simple.”

Stiles pushed himself off of the door. “Hey.”

“Oh daddy!” Wesley cried out as he bolted up from the bed, “Daddy, I take good nap!”

“Oh good.”

Stiles embraced the boy tight as Wesley flung his arms around his neck. He eyed Derek as the elder stood up and began fixing the bed. “Papa take good care of me.”

“Did he?”

Wesley nodded. “Yep.”

“Do you think you want to help me cook dinner?”

“I do! I do!”

The boy jumped down from Stiles arms and bolted out of the room. “I think I’m going to go out tonight,” the Alpha breathed, “I’ll leave you and the pac-well, the guys alone.”

Stiles nodded. “Fine by me.”

“I’ll be back tonight though, help put him to bed.”

“I’ll do that,” Stiles ground out as he walked off. “Don’t worry about that.”

“Stiles-”

“Don’t Derek,” Stiles warned, “Just don’t, I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

Derek bristled. “Now you’re the one being childish.”

“I’m being childish!” Stiles cried out, “you fucking left Derek!”

“I didn’t know!”

“Yeah, which is why you’re supposed to answer your fucking phone!”

Derek groaned. “I told you, I wanted my space.”

“What’s with all those messages you meant to send me?”

“I-I…I don’t know.”

“Exactly, I’m done Derek, I’m just, I’m done with you.”

The Alpha bit at his lip. “Fine,” he growled as he pushed passed Stiles and stomped down the stairs, “I know where I’m not wanted.”

“Good!” Stiles yelled.

Derek growled as he grabbed his keys and wallet off of the side table near the door. “Well, I’m not staying here if no one wants me here!”

“Of course no one wants you here!” Stiles yelled. “You’re only here for Wesley and that’s all!”

“If you don’t want me here! Just fucking say so! And I’ll just go!”

“Go ahead and leave! You’re good at that!”

Wesley whimpered as he approached the Alpha Wolf. “Papa? Where you going?” Wesley asked.

Derek looked up at his son as he continued to put his shoes on. “I’m going out.”

“You coming back?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, I love you.”

Derek’s heart clenched. “I love you too,” he whispered as he hugged him tight. “I love you and your daddy.”

“So you come back? Cuddle tonight?”

“Maybe, okay.”

The boy nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“Bye.”

“Don’t be angry, kay?”

Derek managed a smile as he stood up and walked out the front door. “Papa?”

Derek stopped, “Yeah?”

“Please come back?”

The Alpha inhaled sharply. “Okay, I’ll come back.” With that said Derek slipped outside.  

The pack all looked at each other. “Now I feel bad,” Jackson whispered.

It was awkward at the dinner table. And silent. Wesley was the only one who was talking. The toddler going on and on about how his day was with Derek. Jackson, finally had enough, he dropped his utensils and slammed his fist down on the table, “Damn it Stiles.”

Stiles frowned. “What Jackson?”

“If you love him, why are you treating him like crap.”

“We are not having this conversation right now,” Stiles grumbled.

“We so are.”

Stiles raised an eye brow, “Excuse me?”

Danny sighed as he stood up taking Wesley with him, “Come on little guy, you shouldn’t be here when they’re arguing.”

The little boy didn’t argue, he just nodded as he allowed Danny to take him upstairs. Scott waited till he was sure both were upstairs before standing up. “Stiles, man, I’m with Jackson on this.”

“He left Scott.”

“Don’t you think I know that! I’m mad at him too Stiles. Of course I’m pissed, and I want nothing more than to rip his throat out.”

“Then why are you suddenly defending him!” Stiles cried out as he stood up, chair clattering to the ground.

“Because you deserve to be happy,” Allison whispered.

“I do, but it’s not going to be with Derek.”

Lydia sighed. “Stiles, honey.”

“NO!” Stiles cried out, voice cracking, “just no!”

Allison reached over placing a hand on top of Stiles’. “Hey,” she said gently, “Stiles..”

“I’m not having this conversation! I thought you guys were on my side! He left! You saw the note? I-that night, it meant nothing! I mean nothing!”

No one said anything. “And besides, he’s made it clear, he’s here for Wesley and that’s all. He doesn’t want anything to do with me, us.”

“Actually,” Erica whispered, “he still sees us as pack.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Stiles grumbled. The brunette grabbed his plate and placed it in the sink, “I’m going out.”

“Stiles!” Boyd cried out, “Wait, let me go with you.”

“No,” Stiles whispered. “I want to be alone, just, leave me alone.”

“Well, that was lovely,” Scott breathed.

It was late when Derek came home. The Alpha was shocked when he entered the front door, because there sitting on the bottom steps was one Wesley Stilinski. “Wesley?”

“Papa!” Wesley whimpered as he ran towards the elder.

“Hey, hey,” Derek breathed, “what’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

“Everyone sleeping and daddy is gone and you gone and I sad, I thought you go away.”

Derek shook his head head as he hugged the boy tight. “No, I said I’d come back.”

“Do you know where daddy is?”

The Alpha frowned, “He’s not here?”

“No, he ‘posed too.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“No, my daddy.”

“I’ll find him when I get you to bed.”

Wesley shook his head. “No, I go too? Please?”

“Okay, get your shoes and your jacket.”

The little boy made quick work of getting his coat and shoes on. Derek lifted the boy onto his shoulders and walked out the front door. “Where do you think he went?”

“I don’t know,” Wesley sighed.

“We’ll find him,” Derek assured the boy, “I promise.”

An hour past and there was no sign of Stiles at all. Derek even went as far as trying to find Stiles by smell. Nothing. He couldn’t even find a scent to trace. It was as if Stiles just, disappeared. “Did we find him yet?” Wesley sniffed as he buried his head into Derek’s neck.

Derek tightened his hold on his son, the toddler was now in his arms. “No, let’s go home, maybe he’s at home.”

The Alpha Wolf entered the Stilinski household and was immediately bombarded by Stiles and the pack. “Daddy!” Wesley cried out as he threw his arms around the brunette.

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, “I’m sorry little man, dad needed to clear his head.”

“I thought you go away,” Wesley whimpered.

“No, still here.”

Derek watched with a sad smile as the scene unfolded. It hurt. A lot. The pack was already gathering around Stiles and Wesley. They were asking Wesley if he was okay. Telling the boy that Stiles would never do that. Telling Stiles that everything was going to be fine now that Wesley was back. It was clear that they didn’t need him, or want him. The Alpha bit at his lip, chocking back a whine as he slipped out the front door.

“Go after him,” Danny sighed as he motioned towards the closed door.

Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know..”

“He loves you,” Boyd sighed, “He does and he really means it, Stiles, come on.”

Isaac nodded, “Yeah mom, you deserve to be happy.”

“And don’t try to lie, we know you love him, we know that you forgave him a long time ago,” Erica cut in.

“Of course I forgive him.”

“Then go after him,” Jackson groaned.

“It’s not that easy.”

Scott sighed as he placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “You love him right?”

“I don’t know if I can trust him Scott. I mean…”

Lydia looked at the brunette, eyebrows raised. “Do you trust us?”

“Of course I do,” Stiles answered in shock. “I love you guys. I trust you with every fiber in my being. You were there for me, through everything.”

“Then let Derek be there for you when we can’t. Let Derek be the other parent to Wesley. Let him into your life. His life. Our life. Look. I know I said I wanted to kill Derek for hurting you, but I know your hurting treating him like this. Pushing him away and getting angry isn’t going to make those feelings go away Stiles.”

The brunette didn’t say anything. So Scott continued on. “There are things that you’ll need that we can’t give you. You know that we love you, but that’s different. That’s pack. If Derek is the other half your seeking, he’s going to be the only one that’ll know what you’ll need before you even know. He’s going to love you more than us, just Stiles. Give him another chance.”

“Isaac?” the brunette said turning to the Beta Wolf.

“I’m still mad at him, but I can’t stay mad at him forever, he came back, he’s trying Stiles.”

“Erica?”

The girl sighed. “Staying mad is a lot of energy. Besides, it’ll be nice to have him back so we can get a real start on Werewolf training.”

“Boyd?”

“He’s Pack Stiles. Besides, he is, truly a nice guy and I believe that he’s changed. And Stiles, being alone, it’s the worst feeling in the world. And right now, that’s what we’re doing to Derek. That’s what you’re doing to Derek.”

“Allison.”

“You deserve to be happy Stiles.”

Lydia nodded. “Yeah and I mean, I am mad at him, but he’s here now? He’s put up with our daggers and mean looks. And like Erica said, being pissed, it’s just, it’s taxing.”

The brunette laughed and let out a sigh as he turned to Danny. “Well?” he said.

“I’d call you an idiot if you walk away from the guy. I mean hello, Stiles, have you seen him?”

“OH shut up.”

“Hey,” Danny grinned, “just quoting you.”

“Scott?”

“I want you to be happy Stiles. And besides if Wesley can see the good in him it’s a good thing. If Wesley trusts him, why can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed as he handed off Wesley-who passed out long ago- to his best friend and bolted out the door. Stiles didn’t have to look too far. Derek was just down the street, two-three blocks away. The Alpha wolf was walking slow, dragging his feet, shoulders slumped. “Derek!” Stiles yelled.

The Alpha frowned as he turned around. “Stiles?”

“Derek wait!”

The elder stopped in his tracks. “Stiles what are-”

Derek’s words were cut off as Stiles threw his arms around the Alpha kissing him hard on the lips. “I love you,” Stiles cried out, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek whimpered, “I’m sorry for being an idiot. I’m sorry for leaving. But I’m here now, I’m here to stay.”

Stiles nodded. “Just, please, don’t’ go away. Don’t you ever do that to us again. To me again.”

“I won’t,” Derek chocked out, “Never. Never again.”

“I need you. Wesley needs you. We need you. God, I need you so much. I love you. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Derek whined as he hugged Stiles tight. “I’m sorry for ignoring you. For not being there. But I promise, I swear Stiles, I’m here. I’m here to stay. If you want me too that is.”

Stiles nodded. “I do, please stay.”

“I will,” Derek breathed as kissed Stiles on the forehead, “I promise, I’m here to stay.”

“I love you,” Stiles whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
